Borderlands 2: New Vault hunters
by epixScott1
Summary: This a story where the four vault hunter, not DLC 's are switched with four other characters from different cartoon shows from Disney and Cartoon Network. The story will be the same from the main quest and some side quest but with different dialogue from the characters and alternative backstory of the characters I hope you guys enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

"Soo? Do you want to hear another story huh? One where the very fate of Pandora hangs in the balance? If not too bad! I'm telling you anyway first there was the Vault an - alien prison opened a with a mystical key. To the warriors who opened it the vault was just a container of tentacles and disappointment. They vanished into the wasteland, certain that the vault had held no treasure at all They were wrong. The vault opening triggered the growth of Iridium, a priceless alien element. Soon the rare and valuable mineral emerged all across Pandora its appearance attracted many, including the Hyperion Corporation. They came to Pandora to mine Iridium and bring order to the Savage planet."

"Through their execution, Hyperion uncovered evidence of an even greater vault their leader Vowed to find it, to use its power to civilize the borderlands, once and for all. But Hyperion weren't the only ones searching for the next vault's alien power! The call of danger and loot is not so easily resisted Certain warriors came to Pandora in droves to uncover it's hidden. Some would call them adventures others call them fools, but I call them "Vault Hunters" our brings with them, and with a man, named Handsome Jack".

On a desert area with rocks, dust, a billboard that missing pieces with a man on it that has a strange face open his arms on top it says "Jack needs you to save Pandora" and that bottom "Vault hunter wanted". A skag wonder around until a Bandit Technical drive fast knocking the skag over then a chain from the vehicle wrapped around its legs and the skag get dragged across the ground. In the Bandit Technical was a couple bandits and mini psycho walk around and headbutt one of the bandits it rolls across the roof onto the hood the vehicle. Bandit Technical drive on a train track then gets hit by a train destroying the vehicle and sending the Bandit falling into the air one of the bandit managed to survive is on top of the train but get slam against a metal pole.

The train moved out of the desert into a snow area inside of the train was for strangers one was young women that have orange pixie haircut, green eyes wearing a blue and yellow leotard, brown belt, blue and brown pants, and wear a brown glove and blue shoes she had strange purple tattoos on her left arm. The second was a young man with that has brown curly hair, that has a blue cap with a pine tree that has goggles on it, he has a red-orange backpack, a blue jacket with a skull with a lightning bolt, a white shirt under it, he has red-brown pants, brown boots, and a grey belt, and necklace with a small shooting star on a necklace. The third was a strange man that was taller than other three people he wore a white and green helmet with purple glass, and black and green armor, with green and black pants with green boots and a black belt. Last was a young man who was shorter than other people he had a blonde bowl haircut, wore an orange shirt with white shirt under it has a white and black crossbones belt buckle, blue pants, brown gun holster, he has black bullet tattoos his on both of his arms, with band-aid on his nose, a red bandana around his right leg, and white shoes.

They look around the train until they see at first amen from the building board on a sign that says "WELCOME VAULT HUNTER" then the sign falls off to show another sign with fires that have men with an evil grin and it says "TO YOUR DOOM (Nothing personal). Then two large yellow robots come out the short men go out of the train, the strange men go up the train, the young women run the opposite of the robot and the young men fellow her there was more robot on the other end of the train. He slides on the floor turn he throws a large turret it start firing at the robots he also pulls out a large rocket launcher this is Dipper Pines as the Commando fire a rocket the young women she covers herself from the explosion from Dipper rocket a robot come near her. But a purple orb surrounds the robot the young women hand has a purple orb and her tattoo light up she picks up robot this is Gwen Tennyson as the Siren Gwen throw the robot out of the train. Outside of the train was short men hanging on the train he swings back in pulls out two machine guns and fire among the robots this Wallabee Beetles aka Number 4 as the Gunzerker. The strange men stand on top of the train two men wearing weird suits around them try to attack him but he disappears for a second before appearing behind one of the men stabbing him with a sword that has green light in the blade he jumps over to the other men and jump kick into the sword with other men this is Ferb Fletcher as the Assassin.

As the other three made to the other end of the train Ferb drops down behind Number 4 Dipper moves head that means they go in Ferb and Number 4 has no idea what he doing so Dipper kicks the door open. They see a large dummy on a chair it has with wires poking through looks the man that has been all over the place it says "it's cute that Y'all think you're the heroes of this little adventure,". It turns around showing time bombs all over the train cart "but you're not welcome to pandora kiddos!" Then the train explodes and falls to the snowy ground.


	2. Chapter 2

The author notes: to let you guys know about the ages of these vault hunter

Gwen Tennyson: Age 23-year-old

Dipper Pines: 24-year-old

Ferb Fletcher: in his mid-20s

Number 4: 26 year old

And now enjoy the following chapter

The four strangers wake up on snowy ground as they see the wreckage of the train they were on then they see a small yellow robot that has one eye and one wheel he over some frozen human corpse with a small shovel. It digs some snow up and put over the frozen corps "great another dead Vault hunter Handsome Jack been busy" said the robot "what the hell happen" said Number 4 "we survive an exploding train that what happens" said Dipper. The four strangers start to get up the robot see them getting up "wait minute you guys not dead! Yes!" said the robot "why are you so excited that we didn't die," said Gwen. "why because I can finally get off the glacier Claptrap your metaphorical has finally come in!" "and what exactly are you the last time meet a yellow thing with one eye it causes a lot of problem for me," said Dipper.

"Then allow me introduce myself I am a CL4p-Tp but my friend call me ClapTrap or it would if any of them is still alive or existed in the first place and what your guys name" "I'm Dipper" "I'm Gwen" "I'm number 4" "who name you that" said Dipper "my ex-employer that all you need to know" "and what about you tall guy" said Claptrap. At first, a green hologram appears over Ferb helmet that said "Ferb" "Ferb that your name" said Gwen and Ferb gives a thumbs up "tall and silent men cool anyway I've got something for you guys". Claptrap grabs four devices off the snowy ground and hands them to four strangers "those are Echo communicator that I totally didn't loot from these corpses they come with a class-twelve head-up display, complete with a minimap come come friend's let's get you guys inside." Claptrap rides off and the four strangers follow him "man this is great I've got four mighty vault hunters" said Claptrap "vault hunters" said Number 4 "that what we and other people call when people look for any vaults" said Dipper.

"Yep with you guys I can finally join the resistance in sanctuary take vengeance against Jack for killing the product line, and repair my central processor so I stop thinking out loud I wonder what it's like to have a belly button" said Claptrap "I can see why people call you claptrap" said Gwen. Just then the four vault hunter then see an image of a woman with black hair and the blue eye appears to them. "I'll explain everything soon but know this you're alive for a reason and I am here to help" said the image of the women and she disappeared "did guys see image of a women" said Number 4 "yes either these echoes are glitchy or we hallucinating from cold and we need to get inside the place whatever Claptrap taking us fast" said Gwen. Claptrap and the four vault hunters continue to walk until they see the place that Claptrap is taking them it was wreckage turn into a home with lights and billboard/hologram that say "welcome".

Claptrap stops and turns to the vault hunters "well done your ability to walk a short distance without dying will be Handsome Jack's downfall" said Claptrap "good now can we get inside before my balls freeze off" said Number 4. Claptrap and Vault hunters go to the front door "and open" said Claptrap the door scan him and it opens the vault hunters fellow claptrap inside Dipper see Gwen tattoos glowing and a purple orb around it. "So why your arm glowing Gwen," said Dipper "that because of my siren," said Gwen "you mean your one of six siren that exits in the world" "pretty much how do you know".

"I read some books about them still what are you doing" "trying to use my power but I'm weak from that train explosion" "I lost my turret from that explosion as well as I got a backup turret" Claptrap led the vault hunters through the hallway to a big room. That has a large fireplace a lot of chest and locks, some frozen human corpses, tons of broken claptraps units "sorry about the mess everything jack kills he dumps here bandits, vault hunters, CLaptraps units. If I sound pleased about this, it's only because my programmer made this my default tone of voice actually depress" said Claptrap the vault hunter explore Claptrap house Number 4 see a poker table full of money he grabs, Ferb looking at some of Claptrap deviant posters, Dipper opens a locker that as pistol ammo and Gwen warming up by the fireplace. "Now, the creatures around here are dangerous, none more than Bullymong named Knuckle Dragger kill everyone I know anywho I keep pistols in the cabinet next to the fire barrel, for emergencies but in here we should be pretty safe," said Claptrap

Then a loud creature scream that made Claptrap close himself it was a bullymong coming down the roof of Claptrap home it grabbed Claptrap and take him up on a large pipe he hangs Claptrap upside down and he rips Claptrap eye out "my eye" Claptrap scream and the bullymong escape. Claptrap moves around blindly as he hits stuff over and he falls down "get the guns from the cabinets".


	3. Chapter 3

The Vault hunters run to Claptrap gun cabinet Dipper open up the cabinet and four grey guns fall out of the cabinet.

"God these guns looked crappy," said Number 4 grabbing the gun from the ice floor and cocking the gun and putting pistole ammo in it.

"Well Number 4 unless you could dig a gun out of the ground we have to make do what we got," said Gwen expecting the gun "hopeful we do get better guns," she said to herself.

Then the same women from the outside of the train crashed talk to the Vault hunters made them jumpy for a second the women talks to the Vault hunters like a parent telling a small child a bedtime story to get them asleep.

"Once upon a time, four Vault hunters changed Pandora forever. But their time passed thanks to Handsome Jack, Pandora needs new heroes I know those heroes are you guys " then women vanish again.

The Vault hunters looked at each other all confused seeing the women again and telling them that they'll be heroes.

"That twice we saw this woman," said Number 4 putting two fingers in the air "so who the hell is she"

"I don't know but it seems that she talking through all four of us though are echos at the same time," said Dipper looking at his echo and rubbed his chin.

"What are you guys talking about Is there another women in here," said Claptrap running blindly to Ferb leg and falling on his back Ferb helps Claptrap back on his wheel. "Thanks anyway apart from the excruciating pain, this is GREAT! I've been waiting for a couple of mighty Vault hunters to help me reach Sanctuary! I will be your wise leader and YOU shall be my fearsome minion hahaha".

Claptrap goes through a flap door that has a painting of Claptrap he opens a metal door next to flap door and opening up the outside.

"Welp let's go get Claptrap his eye back god I never thought my day going be like this," said Dipper as he and other Vault hunters fellow Claptrap to the glacier.

"Even though Knuckle Dragger blindsides me I know my way around this glacier. I bet ya We'll find my eye in Frostbite Crevasse" said Claptrap rolling into a large piece of ice and coming out of the ice is ammo.

After seeing this Gwen whispered to other Vault hunters "after we get Claptrap eye back we find our own way off of this glacier.

"Why," Dipper whispered back

"I don't think it's wise we fellow Claptrap," said Gwen concern about the situation that they're in.

Then the mysterious echo women shine in and talk to the Vault hunters "Stick close to the robot he will help you get off this glacier, and into the city of Sanctuary. That is the only place you will be safe" she then again vanished.

"Okay she just getting more stranger I wonder how she doing this," said Dipper then the Vault hunters hear Claptrap scream.

"ahh, I hear Bullymong! Sic 'em minion!" Claptrap closes himself in fear as the Bullymong jump across the glacier high ground and runs to the Vault Hunters.

The Vault Hunters start to shoot at the wave of Bullymong picking them off from the distance some of Bullymong was small as a car tire but others are big as adult size gorilla the Vault Hunter killed the wave of Bullymongs.

Claptrap opens himself when the Bullymong was clear and come up to the Vault Hunters who were reloading their pistols "Let's go If we don't get my eye back we'll NEVER get to Sanctuary". With that Claptrap and Vault hunters go through a tunnel then the ground starts to shake and large Ices falls out of ledges until the ground.

"Ughh again Jack tearing Pandora apart to find the Vault they say Jack drilling operation are causing those earthquakes that or DIpper mom just got outta bed ZING!" said Claptrap laughing at his own joke.

"Ha that really funny," said Dipper sarcastic and rolling his eyes

Then the mysterious echo women appear to the vault hunter again "You'll need that funny little robot help to reach Sanctuary the last bastion of the resistance against Jack, and the only place you guys will be truly safe get to Sanctuary" and she disappeared.

"I'm getting tired of that woman popping in and out our echos telling us what to do it just like being in the KND again," said Number 4 rubbing his temple

"Number 4 will deal with her later let's focus on getting out of here," said Gwen

Then Claptrap falls off a cliff into a pile of snow head first the Vault Hunter go down the cliff carefully not slipping off the side of the cliff when they got down they see another Bullymong running toward them and Claptrap who's now stuck in the snow.

The Vault hunters shoot at the Bullymongs getting close to them Claptrap said to them underneath the snow

"Are you guys fighting"

"Yes Claptrap can you get yourself out of the snow," said Gwen heading shooting a Bullymong and staying calm.

'No please get me out" said Claptrap shacking in the snow

"Not right now I'm killing this ugly bastard," said Number 4 pistole whip one Bullymong and shoot up another Bullymong then a devilish smile was across his face when shooting at the Bullymong feeling adrenaline in his body.

"We'll dig out of the ground after we kill this Bullymong Claptrap," said Dipper who looked at Claptrap stuck for one second until Bullymong jumps in the air and about to squash him.

But Ferb jumps in the air as well pulling out a sword from out nowhere cutting the Bullymong head off Dipper rolls out of the way when the dead body of the Bullymong falls to the ground next to him.

"Thanks for the save Ferb," said Dipper patting Ferb on the back with relief on his face.

"No problem," Ferb said in a British accent that surprise DIpper for a bit

"Wait is that your actual voice," said Dipper still in shock

Ferb gives a thumbs up

After killing the remaining Bullymong the Vault Hunters help Claptrap out of the snow and back on his wheel he said to them "Many thanks, a friend of a friend! Onward" he rolls forward.

Then a voice comes through the echos of all four of the Vault Hunters and shows same men from the train that try to kill them it was Handsome Jack "Hey kiddo Jack here, President of Hyperion? Let me explain how things work here. Vault Hunters shows up. Vault Hunter looks for the new Vault, Vault Hunter gets killed by me y'see you seein' the problem here? You're still alive so if you could just do me a favor and off yourself that be great thanks Pumpkins" then he goes away for now.


	4. Chapter 4

"That fucking dick head when I get my hands on Handsome Jack," said Number 4 getting so angry veins from his hand start to pop up and thinking the horrible ways to kill Handsome Jack.

"Number 4 calm down we have other things to worry about but I promise you this we're all going to put a bullet in that douchebag head," said Gwen.

"I'll agree to that," said Dipper and Ferb gives a thumbs up to Gwen Promise.

Then the Vault Hunters hear Claptrap calling them "Minion your master needs help" and the Vault Hunters see Claptrap waving his arms and him next to a ramp.

"Swear if he calls me minion again I'll that chatterbox into the icy water," said Number 4.

The Vault Hunters help Claptrap up the ramp which Claptrap unknowingly knock down a metal door that was blocking the Vault Hunters. They came to an area full of metal scraps, thick ice spikes, broken train parts, and holes in parts of the glaciers.

Then Claptrap gets excited and says out loud "oh my eye just switched back on I see tough looking minions and an incredibly handsome robot which means however has my eyes are closed".

The Vault hunters see a large bullymong with an iron metal headpiece and a necklace that has Claptrap eyes in the middle of the necklace the Vault Hunters figure out that the Bullymong is "Knuckle Dragger". He grabs a frozen runner and throws it at the Vault Hunters they dodge it and the runner explode on impact Claptrap screams "Wall Sphincter" and hide.

Knuckle Dragger jumps down to the Vault Hunters first he grabs Number 4 he swings him around and throws Number 4 at Ferb knocking both of them down to the ground. Dipper and Gwen shoot at Knuckle Dragger with his back were turn Gwen tries to use her siren power against Knuckle Dragger but it still wouldn't work. Knuckle Dragger throws a large boulder at Gwen and Dipper but they roll out of the way or shoot the Blouder into tiny pieces. Number 4 and Ferb get up from the ground start shooting at Knuckle Dragger helping Gwen and Dipper out.

Knuckle Dragger climbs up a ledge and he calls out other Bullymong to take care of the Vault Hunters small and medium Bullymong come out of the holes from the glaciers and run at the Vault Hunters. The Vault Hunters take care of the wave of Bullymongs but Dipper runs out of ammo.

" Shit" Dipper said to himself seeing this Knuckle Dragger jumps down toward him Dipper rolls out of Knuckle Dragger way and hit a pile of snow that has pistol ammo "wow this is lucky" and Dipper grabs the pistol ammo.

Together the Vault Hunter shoot at Knuckle Dragger head making a final death blow killing Knuckle Dragger he falls to the ground and Claptrap eyes roll off of his necklace.

"Yes that four arm leg is fucking dead," said Number 4

Claptrap comes out of hiding and said to the Vault Hunters "woo hoo If you would retrieve my eye for me and sorry if I say wall Sphincter I say that a lot when I'm frightened" Dipper go grab Claptrap eyes and place into his backpack.

"Did one of you got my eye"

"Yes I got in my backpack"

"Great now we just gotta find someone to put it back into me much as I'm sure you'd like to jam your fist into my skull"

"Oh I would love to do that tin can," said Number 4 grin popping his knuckles.

"But optic surgery is best left to a professional and pal hammerlock in the Liar's Berg can fix me up Allons-y."

A few minutes later Claptrap and the Vault Hunters stopped near a large metal object that has Hyperon name painted on it.

"Liar's Berg on the other side of this Hyperon Barger, what we say we cut through it chums," said Claptrap going near a scanner "ha! This door's Hyperion tech child play! And open" the door scan Claptrap up down and say.

"Intruder detected locking the door" and the doors get locked shut

"Well it niece knowing ya I hear getting eaten alive by Bullymong isn't a hard way to go," said Claptrap

"Okay number 4 now you can throw Claptrap into the waters," said Gwen

"Wait for what," said Claptrap

"Gladly," said Number 4

Then the mysterious echo women interrupt the Vault Hunters "let me get that for ya" The scanner scan Claptrap again and echo women said "executing phase shift" and the doors open.

"Wow thanks," said Dipper

"Your welcome parts of being artificial intelligence"

"Your an AI that explain a lot but how could you get to our echos and unlock that door if you don't mind me asking"

"Sure I don't mind I'm wired into almost everything on this planet"

"That so cool" Dipper still has tons of question but Number 4 interrupts him

"Men you are such a nerd," said Number 4

"Hey shut up I'm just curious"

The Vault hunters enter the Hyperon Barger and see tons of ammo create and large gun creates come out of the floor.

"It's a long way to Sanctuary and please take whatever you need for the journey ahead" the AI left the Vault Hunters echos.

Number 4 open the gun create and see a white double barrel shotgun "this is going to real fun" grabbing the shotgun.


	5. Chapter 5

The Vault Hunters and Claptrap left the Hyperion Barger they head to Liar's Berg Claptrap inform the Vault Hunters about an important thing to know.

"Keep your wits about this glacier is run by a Bandit named Captain Flynt. The jerk kept me as his torture plaything for a few months. We played games like dodge the blow torch and don't get dunked into the pool of acid I was really good at the first one."

"That sounds painful," said Gwen

"Hm this Captain Flynt does not sound so dangerous to me or to us," said Number 4.

The Vault Hunters and Claptrap climb down the cliff as they reach Liar's Berg Handsome jack cast an echo call to everyone with an echo and to the Vault Hunters.

"Attention people of Pandora! Handsome Jack here, offering a million bucks to whoever brings me the head of the Vault Hunters who just arrived in Liar's Berg oh and I'm still offering a reward for Roland, the mass- murdering leader of the Crimson Rader good hunting" Handsome Jack get off of the echo.

"Great we have to deal with ever nut on this planet that wants our bounty," said Number 4.

"More importantly how did Handsome Jack know we're in Liar's Berg," said Gwen.

"Maybe has something that fellowing out everywhere we go," said Dipper.

"Guys help" Claptrap scream and the Vault Hunters see Claptrap surround by Bullymongs.

The Vault hunters deal with the Bullymongs as Number 4 new shotgun was greater taking down the Bullymongs then his pistole taking them out. When getting to the gate of Liar's Berg they get all echo call from Captain Flynt.

"A million bucks alright boys this Captin Flynt! I want you to find those Vault Hunters and bring em to me NOWW" Captain Flynt sign off the echo.

"He sounds like short a few marbles," said Dipper

"Yeah get the feeling that with have to fight Captain Flynt," said Gwen

Then the Vault Hunters hear screaming and gunfire behind the gate of Liar's Berg Claptrap goes up to a speaker box next to the gate and press it.

"Hey Hammerlock," Claptrap said to the speaker box

"Specular-first Captain Flynt bandits attack, then Claptrap shows up! I must have been cruel to puppies in a previous life to deserve this kind of treatment I say Vault Hunters could you gentlemen's and Lady kill Captain Flynt" said Sir Hammerlock.

"Yes we will I need to test my skills against some bandits," said Ferb that made the other Vault Hunters turn to him.

The gate rises up then sparks near the gate and it falls to the ground and the Vault hunter runs into the Liar's Berg.

(Author note: Sorry this chapter short the next one is going to be longer)


End file.
